Our Love
by Soul of Rain
Summary: A sort of alternate universe fic. Hiei comes in to a shop that kurama and his friends own... he becomes curoius as to why Kurama stays in the human world and keeps coming back. HxK


New story! Kurama and his friends own a shop in this story, it's a coffee/flower shop thingy... it still doesn't have a name so go ahead and suggest one.... it's sort of an alternate universe 'cause Hiei isn't in the group with Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara. Plus Kurama spends his time with these other people names... well... read the story.... also! The people in the place where Kurama lives are big fans of reading the future and stuff like that so yeah (it doesn't say much about that in this chapter).

**WARNING:** This story will contain shonen ai... so be prepared....

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and I never will! sniff Do you have to rub it in? But I do own Mamoru, Haru, and Kichi (not the names... just the people).

* * *

Kurama hurriedly scribbled down a few last notes. It was the last class of the day and he was eager to get to his shop. There were some flowers that weren't doing so well that he needed to check up on. The bell rang and he gathered his books up and headed out the door.

"Kurama! Wait up!"

Kurama turned around to see a pale boy and a dark skinned boy making their way over to him.

"Haru! Mamoru! Come on we need to going," Kurama said with a smile. These were the only people, besides Yusuke and that group, who knew about his past. He had never meant to tell them, but one night when they were at his house studying, a weak demon had come and tried to pick a fight with Kurama. The demon looked nothing like a human and had to be killed so he had been forced to tell them the truth. Luckily, his mother hadn't been home.

"I still don't understand why you don't just use your super power to help those damned plants," Haru said quietly when he and Mamoru caught up. He had dark skin and black hair, but his eyes were a clear blue. Mamoru, on the other hand, was a ghostly pale color topped with an odd brownish red color for hair. His eyes were also blue, but looked gray on most occasions.

Kurama chuckled at his friend. He was still calling it a super power after a full month. "I'd rather do it the hard way. It feels as if I'm cheating if I don't." Haru rolled his eyes.

"We better go or else your fan club might catch us and we'll never get there," Mamoru teased. Nodding, Kurama walked down the path to the shop that the three boys owned.

**Half an hour later**

Kurama looked down at the plant he was tending to. Earlier he had gone to check on the plants that weren't doing so well only to find them dead. Glancing at the clock he realized it was about time for Kichi to come by. Sure enough, the little bell on the door rang and a beautiful girl, looking no older than Kurama and his friends entered the shop. Her long pink hair glittered in the light and her purple eyes sparkled with delight. If Haru didn't know any better he would have immediately tried to get this girl to go out with him. But Kurama had informed them when she had first come by that Kichi was in fact a demon. She had first come to that shop about two weeks ago when she had smelled a flower that her mother used to grow inside her old garden. It turned out that Kichi was pretty new to the city and she didn't know what to do or where to go. She had immediately become friends with Mamoru and Kurama, but it took a few days for her to begin to like Haru. But the main thing she loved in that shop was the coffee.

"Kichi! Will you be having the usual?" Haru asked.

Kichi walked over to the table that was closest to the counter and looked around. Frowning, she asked, "Where is everyone. Usually there are more people in here."

"A new arcade was built down the street from here. Most people enjoy those places over ours," Mamoru replied a hint of sadness in his voice.

Haru grinned. "They'll be back. They ALWAYS come back." Kurama smiled remembering the countless times new coffee shops or arcades had been built and eventually the people had become bored and came back to their shop. It was a comforting place for most. The sweet smell of coffee and desserts mixed with flowers just seemed relaxing.

Kichi smiled at this. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back and thought for a minute. "I don't really want coffee today. I want something new... something like... THAT!" she said suddenly opening her eyes and pointing to a picture of a large ice cream sundae on the wall. Kurama had seen her eyeing that for the past few days and he could tell she was anxious to try it. He left his flowers to help Haru prepare the tasty treat.

Mamoru sat down by Kichi and sighed. It had been a tiresome day at school for him and he loads if homework to do. Luckily it was a Friday and he had plenty of time to do it seeing as business was going to be slow for a couple of days.

* * *

Hiei sat down under a tree. Why was he here again? Oh yeah, he needed some way of warning his sister of that creep without hurting her. He couldn't just tell her face to face. No, she would surely recognize him and she would be in more danger than before. He knew she loved plants but most plants in the Makai were deadly and he was no expert on them. He would never forgive himself if he gave her a one that tried to harm her. Lifting himself up he growled at no one in particular for the stupid reason he came here. Yes, he would give her a plant, but it would be a normal plant. One that comes from the human world. Hiei walked down a random street before stopping at a small building. _That's odd. I can sense two demons in here, _he thought. Curiosity got the better of him and he entered the shop.

Mamoru stood up to greet their new customer. As he was walking to him, he felt a hand grip his shoulder. "No," Kichi whispered. "Let Kurama handle this one." As if on cue, Kurama and Haru finished preparing the sundae and Kurama went to help the new guest. Haru brought the sundae back to Kichi's table.

"But it's so small!" She said pointing to it.

"Well if you don't like it, we don't want to waste a big one on you." Haru said laughing while Kichi continued to pout.

"Hello! How may I help you?" Kurama asked with a dazzling smile on his face. Hiei glanced around. The place seemed okay, and he could smell flowers.

"I need a flower... or a plant that will tell someone to be careful," he said.

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well, I'm not an expert on warning people with plants but I'm pretty sure the Begonia means beware and the Oleander means caution... or maybe it was beauty and grace...but I think that one is poisonous..."

"I'll take the begonia," he said quickly.

"Hm? Oh! Yes, I'll go fetch it," Kurama said disappearing behind a door. He came back and handed the two plants to him.

"Let's see... I think that adds up to..."

"...what?"

"You're new here aren't you?"

"I'm not staying," Hiei said.

"No? Well, I hope to see you again someday. You can just have that for free." Kurama said pointing to the flowers.

"Hn." Then he left.

"What a strange guy," Haru thought aloud.

"Was he a demon?" Mamoru asked. Kichi and Kurama both smiled at him. Mamoru always seemed to be fascinated by demons.

"Yes, he was a demon." He finally said.

_I really do hope to see him again..._

* * *

I had to think of those three names (Mamoru, Haru, and Kichi) really fast so don't blame me if you don't like it. I think Haru is supposed to mean born in spring, Kichi is supposed to mean fortunate, and Mamoru is supposed to mean earth....It could be wrong but I can't do anything about it... maybe I can, but I'm not willing to try...and about the flowers... no matter how many times I looked up a bunch of plants the definitions and stuff were always different... so nothing is really definite with the flowers... 


End file.
